


The Velvet Rose

by Btsbunnycake



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, I might give this a happy ending but still not sure lol, M/M, Mental Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Jeon Jungkook/Bottom Park Jimin, rape non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btsbunnycake/pseuds/Btsbunnycake
Summary: Jungkook had to move to London because his dad wanted him to and he felt like he'd rather die. He just couldn't let his bestfriend Jimin go because Jungkook was afraid that Jimin wouldn't be able to survive without him as Jimin was too fragile. Jungkook's dad was the mayor and Jimin was from a very much troubled family. Jungkook used to call Jimin the velvet rose because he looked so vulnerable and pretty. Jungkook had friends but no one felt like his small Jimin hyung whom he always thought to be too immature to be his hyung. Taehyung was there too. He always had a boxy smile on his face and helped Jimin in every possible way. The small Jimin that Jungkook cared so much for didn't even come to say good bye to Jungkook when he was leaving the country and that shot daggers through Jungkook's young heart and that  feeling was almost foreign to him. What will happen if Jungkook meets the same Park Jimin after few years whom he believes to have betrayed him?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jikook, kookmin - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Back In Korea

Jeon Jungkook the 21 year old lad felt the usual smell of Korea after years as he got off from the plane. It was his first time in Korea after 4 years. He can remember that he left as a boy and came back as a fully grown man. He had found sponsors in London so that he could major in traditional Korean music in the Seoul university. His dad didn't really want Jungkook to come back to Korea but Jungkook was lucky enough to follow his passion about music so his dad couldn't stop him from coming. Jungkook kind of thought that his dad would actually come to the airport to get him. Jungkook's mobile phone rang.  
''Hello, son I sent you a car and the driver, you could come home'' Jungkook's dad said over the phone. Jungkook hung up the phone with a faint ''okay''. He thought that his mum surely would have come if she was alive. That thought made him feel something bitter yet sweet. Someone else came to his mind too. someone so tiny with his plump lips and cheeks with baby fat. someone had small eyes and a small button nose. The nostalgia almost caught him but rays of anger caught him faster than that. That small someone is somebody who already has betrayed him. He knew he shouldn't let his feelings get the best of him. Jungkook could see a person in a coat shaking a board with the name Jeon Jungkook and he was obviously the driver that Jungkook's dad has sent. Jungkook silently approached the man and he felt repulsed by the man's fake cheeriness. That man was technically paid by Jungkook's dad to take Jungkook home. Jungkook showed the man an uninterested smile and was silent until the end of the ride. When he passed by his middle school, he felt his heart shrink with an indescribable sadness. He remembered the soft touches and small smooches of a friendship that no longer even existed. The journey came to an end real soon. He woke up to the voice of the driver.  
''young master, you are home''. he said again with a fake cheeriness. Jungkook nodded in response. Jungkook's father came out from their house which also could be known as a mansion.  
''Oh you have grown so much Jungkook!'' Jungkook's dad said while hugging him. ''let's go eat son. You look like you have been starving.''  
''It's nice seeing you dad! Jungkook said. '' Yeah I really could eat anything dad. I missed the food Lee Ji ajumma made''

Jungkook didn't even feel a week went by. A lot of relatives came to visit him and he was busy talkin to them. In the very next day Jungkook will enter the Seoul university. He couldn't wait to learn music again. Music always helped him clear his thoughts. He sometimes felt like he used music to get away from something that is still aching in his heart. Jungkook received the welcome message from the university and he felt like he will enjoy his life again. He cannot tell that he enjoyed his life in his foreign high school. He felt like he was just there but he always had the female attraction. He used to hook up with Jessica Lee who was half Korean. She was a fine girl who was tall and gorgeous. She always told Jungkook that they are not just hooking up. Jungkook didn't even try to cogitate on the fact they were dating or not. Jessica always helped him to eradicate his monotony. At least she kept his bed warm.  
Jungkook came down to the kitchen to find something to eat and someone yelled ''SURPRISE'' and that actually surprised him. Jessica Lee was there standing tall and she looked so excited. ''Guess who else signed up at your university!! I'm coming with you too Jungkook!'' Jessica yelled like a kid throwing a tantrum. Jungkook smiled but he was technically dumbfounded as he saw his father was also smiling too. He hasn't seen his father heartily smile like that since Jungkook's mum passed away.  
'' So my son has a girlfriend! That's my boy!'' Jungkook heard his father chanting that like some mantra.

''Why did you sign up at Seoul University Jess? Jungkook asked with a confusion prominent in his face.  
''Umm you know I'm kind of interested in Korean history too. That's why Jungkook!'' Jessica said but if someone looked closely at Jessica's face, that person would see the mischief hidden in her expression but Jungkook wasn't that interested to scrutinize on that kind of thing. ''Jungkookahh can we go to your bed? I'm quite horny from the long plane ride!'' Jessica murmured. ''Not now Jess! I'm not in the mood. Just go the guest bedroom. you can rest there.'' Jungkook said while returning to his room. He didn't even bother to look back at Jessica who was sighing in defeat. ''It's okay baby, you'll want me tomorrow!'' Jessica said under her breath.   
Jungkook didn't even know how he fell asleep. He woke up to a tap in his door. ''Come inside. The door is not locked!'' Jungkook said. In the next second a middle aged lady appeared with a huge smile on her face. '' young master has all grown up! I made you some rice cakes. I remembered that you used to eat rice cakes with your small friend.'' ajumma said in one breath. She was excited indeed. She has gone out to buy groceries when he came home and this was officially the first time that she got to see him after a long time. Jungkook smiled and gleefully said '' Thank you so much ajumma! I missed you so much and indeed I love your rice cakes'' Jungkook intentionally lopped ''the small friend'' part as he knew that she was talking about Park Jimin exactly. Jimin didn't even call him at least when he was leaving the damn country. Jungkook has always been his guardian but Jimin obviously made him feel like a worthless piece of shit. Jungkook still couldn't believe that someone so fragile like Jimin could even make up his own mind to become that heartless. There was nothing to overthink about to be honest. He did what he did and showed Jungkook his true colors. This was what Jungkook always thought and every time he thought like this he felt a part of him dying slowly and he couldn't even understand the strange sadness which overwhelmed him from time to time. Jungkook ate the rice cakes in silence without stepping down from the bed but some memories hit him hard. Even the taste of rice cakes reminded him of the small friend he hates. He choked a little when his thoughts attacked him. He ate half of his rice cakes and put them in his large Mahogany table only to find out his old pink piggy bank still being there. He could remember that Jimin gave him that. He also could remember asking Jimin how he found money for that as Jimin's family was having a hard time only to learn that Jimin has been saving his lunch money for that. Jungkook could recall the way how he playfully smacked Jimin's head saying ''You should have eaten hyung'' and Jimin said '' You know Kookie Tae Tae shared his meals with me in school'' while placing a soft smooch in Jungkook's cheek and Jungkook blushed all of a sudden and spoke with a feigned arrogance ''Ugh why would you kiss me hyung? '' Jimin smiled so innocuously and said ''because you are my bestfriend Kookie! You always protect me''  
Jungkook felt mad when all the flashbacks were still visible after years. Jimin's memory wasn't letting him live after years and according to Jungkook it wasn't even justifiable. It was 9pm when he went downstairs and he saw his dad and Jessica were talking about weather and stuff. Jungkook's dad seemed so proud about the fact that he had a girlfriend. Jungkook thought it must have given a lot of excitement to him. He can remember how his dad used to complain about being single in London.   
''Jungkook hey! It's good that you woke up! Your dad was explaining me about Seoul and I'm so excited to roam around everywhere with you'' Jessica almost exclaimed.  
'' Excuse me Jess, I came here to study and not to visit everywhere with you. In fact I didn't even know that you were gonna be here'' Jungkook said with his calm yet stern tone. ''Why don't you guys go wherever you wanna go when Jungkook grows bored of studying. Ahahaha..'' Jungkook's dad joined the conversation and he neutralized the tension which he could instinctively feel in the air. ''Lover's quarrels'' Jungkook's father added. ''Umm whatever'' Jungkook said uninterestedly. Jessica seemed pleased with Jungkook's dad's suggestion. While they were all waiting in the dinner table, their dinner was served and even though Jungkook was quite full because he had rice cakes, he still didn't hesitate to take big mouthfuls of Korean food. '' This is jajangmyeon which is black bean noodle in English'' Jungkook explained to Jessica who was foreign to Korean food. They had dinner happily. Jungkook went to his bed room and he totally felt like being in Korea was all he has ever wanted. He lost his consciousness to sleep with the excitement for the coming day to enter his university life. Only if he know what a twisted thing his fate has planned for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯! 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴! 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘦;]


	2. Entering To The University life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙊𝙠𝙖𝙮!! 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙥𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙥𝙚𝙤𝙥𝙡𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨. 𝘼𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣 𝙠𝙪𝙙𝙤𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙖𝙨 𝙄’𝙢 𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙬 𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙧.

Jungkook was woken up by the bird chirping and he was quite surprised that his alarm didn’t actually ring. He felt refreshed because he hasn’t woken up to bird chirping for years. In london all he heard were loud sounds of vehicles. He searched his phone in his bed blindly without even fully opening his eyes. He looked at the phone screen when he finally found the phone and it was only 5.30 am. He had quite some time to get ready. He has set up the alarm for 6.am but he has woken up sooner than he expected. He was informed to come to the university at 8.am. Jungkook never actually was an early bird but he woke up sooner that day probably because he had a nap in the evening as well. Jungkook probably didn’t even know why he slept that much. It probably could have been the tiredness from the long journey but if Jungkook was hundred percent honest he’d know exactly some kind of nostalgia was eating him away from time to time. He overslept to hide away from what bothered him. Jungkook quietly left the room as he didn’t want to wake Jess and his father yet. When Jungkook went to the kitchen he saw their maid preparing breakfast for them.  
“Oh young master! Good morning! Would you like some coffee?” The middle aged woman asked.  
“Yes please ajumma. Black coffee with one cube of sugar’’ Jungkook said.  
“Would you like a muffin with it?” Ajumma asked again.  
“No thank you” Jungkook took his leave but while going away he remembered how well the maid remembered about Jimin as she also remembered that they enjoyed eating rice cake together. So he almost automatically returned to the kitchen again.  
“So ajumma! My small friend.. Did he ever come and visit here while I was gone?” Jungkook blurted out as he urged to ask that question so desperately. Oh how he yearned to hear “yes!”  
“Not actually young master! He never came back. I kind of thought that he’ll come and see me at least because I was like a mother to her” ajumma said and Jungkook could feel the hint of sadness in her tone. “That little shit steals everybody’s minds” Jungkook angrily thought to himself. Even ajumma Waited for Jimin but he has never returned. He cannot just disappear in to the thin air but it happened like that anyway. Jungkook just saw it as mere selfishness. Jungkook returned to his room with his coffee and waited until it became stale. Then he drank it. He didn’t know why he liked stale coffee. Normal people would hate it stale but he always thought that stale coffee and his life to be similar in many ways. It’s like nobody ever wanted him for himself.  
When it was 6.00 am , he could hear Jess waking up with a loud yawn which almost made Jungkook agitated. He never really liked Jessica’s loudness most of the time. No matter what happened Jessica always made sure that she was loud. Jungkook could even hear Jessica getting off from the bed with a loud thud. In a while Jessica tapped on Jungkook’s door.  
“Come inside Jess” Jungkook said.  
“Hey love! Today is our big day!!! Omg! I feel so excited.” Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs.  
“Meh Whatever Jess! Wait did you sleep with your make up on? God damn it! Look at your face! You have mascara everywhere..” Jungkook said mockingly and in the next moment Jessica ran to the bathroom with a loud Yet muffled scream as if she was being choked.  
Jungkook dressed up as a casual rich university guy. He wore his expensive Italian Star Ralph Den jeans and a gucci t-shirt. He matched his t-shirt color with his skin color and he obviously looked radiant. He also wore his gold Rolex watch which highlighted his look with a luxury aura. Jungkook was a very down trodden guy but he loved fashion as it healed and comforted him as well. He could remember when he wanted to be a model. He can remember telling that to Jimin and he didn’t laugh at Jungkook like he expected him to. Each and every day Jungkook told Jimin his deepest desires and despairs but unfortunately every good memory is gone now because that friendship broke Jungkook’s innocent teenage heart back then and he still has the symptoms of a broken hearted boy.  
When Jungkook sat at the breakfast table he saw Jessica approaching Jungkook and his dad who also came to have breakfast together. Jessica was wearing a butt cut short and a ripped skinny kinda t-shirt. She also wore an awful amount of foundation and it looked somewhat funny as well.  
“Jess, Korean college girls don’t dress like that. Go and change in to something presentable.” Jungkook said.  
“Oh really? I thought I looked hot.” Jessica said with a feigned pride.  
“It’s not about hotness Jess. There’s a fucking culture here. People cannot be savages here!”  
Jungkook exclaimed in anger.  
“Ugh why so hot headed? Alright!! I’d go and change.. It’s not even a big deal. “ Jessica said in defeat.  
In a while Jessica returned in a more civilized dress. It at least covered her private parts in general. She wore a lighter shade of lipstick as well. “Is this good Jungkook?” She asked with hope glistening in her eyes.  
“Yeah, fine” Jungkook said without emotions. “Eat your pan cakes soon Jess! I don’t want to be late on my first day.”  
Jungkook and Jessica got in to the car and their driver was quite fast. They were in the Seoul university in 20 minutes. The university looked so appealing in real life than what Jungkook has seen in the internet. It was like a castle in the medieval times. It was old looking but that added glamour and a real value to the university. There were a lot of students by the entrance. Most of the girls had black straight hair and most of them wore flared skirts. Boys wore pretty casual outfits.  
“First years please report to the auditorium “  
Jungkook rushed inside when he heard the announcement with Jessica who seemed annoyed by the crowd more than being excited as she said. The students were like avid bees. They all seemed excited too. Jungkook and Jessica learnt that registration is done in the auditorium. They had to wait in a line to get their names marked.  
“Ugh how long do we have to wait Jungkook?”  
Jessica said as she was already fed up.  
“ This is east Asian style Jess! Bear with it”  
Jungkook replied with a faded smile.  
In the next thirty minutes Jungkook and Jessica got registered and it has been the longest thirty minutes in Jessica’s life.  
“ So Jungkook I gotta go to my first history class now! Wish me luck!!” Jessica said with a smile in her face.  
“Don’t worry! You’ll like it. I still have 2 hours until my class begins” Jungkook said and Jessica took her leave towards her class. Jungkook could see other students staring at Jessica. Probably her height and curly blonde hair (which is colored) Stood out but Jessica was too proud to waste a glance at local Korean students. Jessica was 176cm tall and she was only few inches shorter than Jungkook. Jungkook could remember their high school friends made fun of them saying “the giant couple” but he always denied the “couple part“. Something about such jokes didn’t feel right to him to be honest.  
Since Jungkook had some spare time he went to the cafeteria. He was quite thirsty from all the waiting for the registration. The hall was air conditioned but still he fell some kind of weird tension and that must have been because he was a nervous wreck. That was his college registration and this could be a turning point in his life. Jungkook ordered a banana milk as he was in to them through out his middle school life. He could remember drinking those together with Jimin. When he remembered Jimin again a light ray of pain hit his heart.  
“Hey can I sit here?”  
A guy who was as tall as Jungkook asked while Jungkook was lost in his own stream of consciousness.  
“ yes, sure” Jungkook said and wore a lighter expression. The guy looked like a ball of sunshine and he had a tanned skin. Despite that he had a huge smile upon his face.  
“ I’m Jung Hoseok and a first year. I’m majoring in Korean music. How about you. “ The excited guy said in one breath.  
“I’m Jeon Jungkook and I’m a first year too. I’m majoring in Korean music too”  
Jungkook said and he was quite surprised by Hoseok’s cheeriness and he sounded so genuine.  
“Oh! Seriously? So we are from the same class. Let’s get along well” Hoseok said. For few minutes they were sharing about their interests and stuff which was just a guy talk. Jungkook could just say that he would really be friends with Hoseok as he seemed like a good guy.  
Jungkook waited by the cafeteria as Hoseok wanted to use the washroom and Jungkook almost heard a usual voice. A voice that he used to call “the voice of an angel”. He thought he knew who the owner of that voice was. PARK FUCKING JIMIN! Jungkook knew that he was singing some where near by. His instincts made him rush towards the voice but all he found out was a lot of kids rushing out. He stopped one dude in the crowd and asked.  
“Who sang right now?”  
“How the fuck do I know that? It was a group song and this is the western music class.” The dude answered arrogantly and he didn’t even wait for Jungkook to speak again. He tried to look at everybody’s face to find a trace about the usual face but there were hundreds of students coming out of the class eagerly. He didn’t know why he was looking for Jimin like that. He technically betrayed Jungkook. He felt pathetic to the core. He wondered whether he had a hallucination or something after thinking about Jimin too much. He never accepted the fact he still thought of him but deep inside he knew that he still thought about him.  
“Hey! Where did you go Jungkook? I looked for you everywhere!” Hoseok said while running towards Jungkook.  
“Oh I’m sorry Hoseokah I got a little distracted I guess” Jungkook said apologetically.  
“ you can call me Hobi! If you do that, I’ll forgive you!” Hoseok said with a playful smile.  
“Oh sure Hobi! Let’s get in to the class now. We are running late.” Jungkook said and they headed towards their class. The class seemed so aesthetically fine and that stole Jungkook’s heart. There were no much of the kids in the class. The total was like twenty. Nowadays children didn’t seem to major in Korean traditional music as they were all busy becoming doctors and lawyers. While they were waiting, their lecturer arrived. He was lean and tall. He had outstanding shoulders and had a very kind expression in his face. His skin was quite tanned but had soft features in his face.  
“Hello guys! I’ll be your lecturer for Korean traditional music. I’m Kim Seokjin and I hope you guys would be a great batch” The lecturer said with a small welcoming smile. He explained everything on point. He kept lecturing the children about how music will help to subdue their inner worries and heartbreaks and that part was really interesting to Jungkook.  
“So who wants to try playing daegeum? The lecturer asked and only Jungkook raised his hand.  
“Oh I’m really happy that you chose daeguem because students usually don’t like it . It’s quite complicated to play! Anyways what is your name?” kim Seokjin asked.  
“I’m Jeon Jungkook and yes I know how complicated it is but I love playing it!”  
“Oh okay Jungkook then let me ask you a question. Why did you choose traditional music? “  
Jungkook was dumbfounded after the unexpected question as he actually wasn’t prepared for that kind of a question but he answered quite impetuously.  
“Umm.. I... I think it’ll help me settle things with my mind” Jungkook said.  
“Oh what an impressive answer! And indeed music will heal your mind Jungkook” The lecturer said and it looked like he meant what he said. The lecturer kept asking that question from the other students as well and they gave various answers as well and there were some dumb answers as well. Someone said he wanted to learn it because he has insomnia and he thought serene music would help him fall asleep. It didn’t even make sense but Kim Seokjin didn’t even blame him. He just smiled and let go. It almost seemed like teaching music to students has healed him itself.  
The class ended in two hours and Jungkook didn’t even feel like two hours have passed that quickly. Indeed music was his passion. It was the art of his soul. He came out with Hoseok and saw Jessica waiting with some girls. It looked like Jessica has made some friends as well.  
“Hey Jungkook!! How was it for you? My history class was okay and I even made friends”  
Jessica exclaimed in happiness.  
“Oh!! Great! Mine was okay too I guess . This is Hoseok and we do take the same classes” Jungkook said pointing at Hoseok who told Jessica hello.  
“Umm Jungkook! Me and the girls are planning to have a girls’ evening! Do you mind going home alone? “ Jessica asked.  
“Oh it looks like someone got acclimatized to Korea real soon! Sure Jess! Have fun!”  
Jungkook said waving her a quick good bye. Hoseok took his leave too as he was going to the opposite direction. When Jungkook went to the gate, he could see that his dad has already sent him a car. When he was walking towards the car, he saw some tiny figure in a light pink hoodie walking towards the university and that small face looked so damm familiar to him. He wasn’t hallucinating about Jimin. PARK FUCKING JIMJN WAS THAT PERSON. He has gotten skinner and beautiful as ever. Jungkook didn’t know whether he should break Jimin’s bones or hug him tight. The great Jeon Jungkook didn’t know what to do and the small figure was getting closer and closer in a slow yet stern pace.


	3. The Unexpected Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an attempted sexual assault in this chapter and everything is in very graphic detail. Violence is also portrayed in graphic details. Those who choose to read it could read but this is technically a warning to sensitive people! #Trigger warning! I started writing long chapters now because that’s how I really planned this fiction. Hope you all will enjoy! Again comments and kudos are really appreciated!! Xoxo

Jungkook didn’t actually know what he was supposed to do as Jimin kept approaching him. Jimin had short legs so it obviously took a while. Jungkook decided not to talk to him. He thought just to glare and look away. Jungkook thought that Jimin wasn’t worth his time and words.  
“Kookie! Is that you?” Jungkook heard his favorite voice in years. Oh! How much did he want to hear that voice. It was Park Jimin speaking. Part of Jungkook wanted to have Jimin in his arms but the other part repulsed Jimin for breaking his heart and abandoning their friendship like it meant nothing at all.  
“Yeah, It’s me Jeon Jungkook Jiminsii! The same Jungkook that you fucking abandoned!” Jungkook said with rage embodied in his voice. His words were impetuous as his pain got the best of him.  
“But you don’t even know wh...” Jimin was cut off by Jungkook. He got in the car by pushing Jimin’s small frame away and Jimin was pushed away so easily.Jungkook heard Jimin wincing in pain as he was pushed away. If Jungkook was a little rougher than that Jimin would have cried probably. That’s how well Jungkook knew him. Jungkook was utterly bewildered while he was in the car. He couldn’t process things very well. He couldn’t even believe that he actually met the smaller friend. What a coincidence was that for him! Jungkook knew that his own thoughts will suffocate him to death if he thought any longer. Even-though he thought like that he still couldn’t help his wondering mind. Jungkook wondered why Jimin looked that beautiful. He got a skinnier waist now but he noted that he still got cake in his ass. Jungkook could remember how he watched Jimin’s body as if his body was made of magic. Jimin’s lips looked so plump and suddenly Jungkook wondered whether he had a girlfriend or boyfriend. Then Jungkook thought what Jimin meant by the thing that Jungkook didn’t even know. “Probably he was trying to distract me!” Jungkook thought to himself.

Jungkook got home and didn’t wait for ajumma to serve him good. He got an apple from the table and said no for lunch. He was so full even if he ate nothing much. Probably thoughts were overwhelming him. His first day in the university was almost a roller coaster ride but he cannot say that he hated it. He slowly ate his apple and the taste could really explain his mood. His mood was exactly sour yet mysteriously sweet. He didn’t know whether he loved it or hated it. For a moment Jungkook kept his worries aside and started gaming. He had two computers in his room and he was in to gaming because that also made him focus only on that thing. In general Jungkook was in to distractions as he’d rather be distracted rather than worrying about things that he couldn’t even control. It was around 7pm when Jessica got home. She was drunk and two girls have come with her to drop her off. “You have drunk too much Jess” Jungkook said.  
“It’s being a while since I got drunk Jungkookah! You can’t blame me.. and those girls were really fine” Jessica winks but Jungkook knew that she was actually too drunk to mean anything. Jungkook took Jessica to her room and Jessica broke the awkward silence.  
“ I’m glad that your daddy ain’t home Jungkook! He probably shouldn’t see me this drunk” She was laughing and kept insisting that she was a one lucky girl. Jungkook didn’t talk anymore.  
“Jungkook will you change my clothes? And then we can do a little something!” Jungkook knew exactly what Jessica insinuated.  
“Just lay in your bed and no I wouldn’t change your clothes or do anything “ Jungkook said and he left the room and he heard Jessica sighing loudly. Jungkook knew that Jessica is from a rich family and her parents were divorced. They never actually came to see her but they always sent her money. She bought expensive things for herself with her allowances. Her life in London was extravagant like Jungkook’s. Jungkook could remember how many times Jessica actually insisted that they should live together but Jungkook never actually agreed. Hooking up was obviously there but as according to how Jungkook thought he didn’t want to be emotionally involved with her. He thought sharing an apartment would be too much. Now that she has come to Korea just so she can surprise Jungkook. He doesn’t know to what extent she would go. She never grew tired of Jungkook’s cold shoulder. No matter how selfish or rude Jungkook could be, she was there sticking to him like chewing gum. 

The next day came quite fast and Jungkook and Jessica went to the university but their schedules were different. So Jungkook went to his class and could see that Hobi was waiting for him with his expectant eyes. In the mean time their lecturer came in and started lecturing them. Jungkook couldn’t hear much of things that Mr Seokjin said because he was completely zoning out. Everything he could wonder about was whether Jimin had a morning class or not. That thought was overwhelming in his chest like some poisoned flower blooming inside of him. It was suffocating indeed.  
“ So Jungkook! Would you try playing deageum?”

Lecturer Seokjin’s words made Jungkook come out of his bubble. Jungkook stood up in order to answer. “I will try that” Jungkook said while reaching the platform where the lecturer was standing. Everyone was looking at Jungkook and Jungkook could hear Hoseok cheering for him from a distance. Jungkook started great and everyone seemed like they loved the music but all of a sudden Jungkook started playing out of tune. Jungkook was sweating and totally embarrassed.  
The lecturer asked Jungkook to meet him after the class. Before Jungkook even knew the class ended. He asked Hoseok to leave as he had to meet the lecturer in private. When all the students left the class room , Jungkook slowly approached Jin.  
“Sir, I’m sorry I made a mistake .” Jungkook apologized .  
“This is not about making a mistake Jungkook! You seemed like you were totally zoned out. Is something bothering you?”  
Kim Seokjin asked and he seemed curious about Jungkook’s condition.  
“Umm I don’t know sir. I just couldn’t focus.”  
Jungkook said and he wore a confused expression in his face.  
“Is this about your lover or something? You seem to have a problem. As long as I know from your sponsors, you don’t have financial issues.  
Kim Seokjin asked.  
“It’s not like that sir, I think I have a problem about a person who doesn’t even care for me.”  
Jungkook said and Kim Seokjin has seen right through him.  
“Let me tell you about something Jungkook. When I was your age I focused on my studies so much and that’s all I cared about. In the mean time I lost my boyfriend as I didn’t care for him like I should have. Look at me now I’m 33 and all alone. If you have a problem with somebody, then solve it with that person. You were zoning out earlier like you had a severe problem. I’m only advising you as your lecturer Jungkook and I’m looking out for you. I don’t want anyone to happen what happened to me..” Seokjin ended his confession with a deep sigh and even Jungkook could feel the regret in Seokjin’s mind.  
“I will figure out things wisely sir, Thank you for watching out for me. I really appreciate that.”  
Jungkook said with bowing his head down. He took his leave from the class and he checked his time table to check for the evening lectures but he didn’t have any. So he headed towards his gym class as he was in the mood to work out. They were allowed to use the gym in the free time and Jungkook was a gym freek indeed. He didn’t think twice to register at the gym. He already had his gym clothes in bag. Jungkook went to reach the elevator and he could hear something like muffled screams. He went straight in to where he heard the sound. He couldn’t believe what he saw in a dark corner. A big guy was groping on a smaller guy and he had his clothed dick right at the smaller ones bottom. The big guy had his hand against smaller boy’s mouth and indeed the smaller was resisting and crying. Jungkook was so mad as he hated non-consensual shit. Jungkook was really good with his fists.  
“You fucking piece of shit!” Jungkook screamed and kicked right in to the big guy’s back. He fell straight to the ground but he got up. He got up and endeavored to hit Jungkook back but Jungkook was fast. He punched the dude right in the face and his nose started bleeding. Jungkook punched him again in stomach and chest. The big guy was already fucked up.  
“You little bitch. I’ll teach you a lesson next time! My face is devastated thanks to you!” The big guy screamed pointing his fingers at the smaller guy who already has curled himself up to a smaller ball. It was like he wanted to melt in to the wall. The big guy left in rage glaring at Jungkook as well. Jungkook approached the smaller boy and the small one tried to cover his face. “Hey! Don’t be scared. I’m not here to hurt you. Can you get up?” Jungkook asked from the smaller. The smaller slowly took his hands away from his face and the small one was noone else but Park Jimin. Jungkook was shocked to see that it was Jimin who was violated by that man.  
“Jimin hyung! “ Jungkook exclaimed both in fear and surprise.  
“Le..t me go.. In Seok will kill me. Please.” Jungkook heard Jimin’s broken voice and he felt his heart being burnt alive. His Jimin sounded so broken. The sweetest boy once he was hopelessly in love with sounded exactly destroyed.  
“Hyung! Nobody’s gonna hurt you. Please don’t cry.” Jungkook said. Even if he said that Jimin couldn’t help breaking down and he was a sobbing mess. Jungkook didn’t know why he did that after all what Jimin has done to him, he hugged Jimin tight. They were both sitting in the floor and Jimin was crying in Jungkook’s chest.  
“Do you hate me Kookie? Jimin asked while crying.  
“I want to hate you hyung but I can never do that.”  
Jimin said nothing and he wished that moment lasted forever.  
“Hyung I’ll drop you off by your apartment. I don’t know where you live, but I cannot let you go alone” Jungkook said and Jimin didn’t have guts to resist.  
“I’m not living in an apartment Kookie. It’s just a hostel room of the university. “ Jimin said in his timid tone.  
“Hyung! Get on my back. I can’t let you walk. I’ll give you a piggy back ride.”  
“Umm no Kookie, there are people here.” Jimin said.  
“Don’t argue hyung! Get on. You know I don’t care.”  
Jimin couldn’t fight it. Before he let Jimin to get in to his back , he covered Jimin with his own Jacket. “You won’t feel cold now” Jungkook said and got Jimin in his back.  
“Kookie.. I just wish if this moment never ends. Jimin said and a sob escaped his mouth.  
“Me too Minnie! I’ll just call you Minnie just like old times” Jungkook said and he could hear Jimin nodding a faint yes.  
“Minnie! What did you mean that day? What is the thing that I don’t know?”  
Jungkook asked.  
“Kookie! Ca..n I say tha..t later? There are a lot of things. I don’t want to cry now.”  
Jimin stammered and he seemed terrified of something.  
“It’s okay hyung. Is this the first time that someone tried to do that kind of thing in the university?” Jungkook asked as he felt some responsibility towards Jimin.  
“He has tried to do bad things to me but this was the first time, he did something that bad. I’m glad you found me.” Jimin sighed while saying that and his hot breath hit Jungkook’s neck as he was in his back.  
“Hyung if something goes wrong, you gotta call me. Can you promise me that?”  
Jungkook asked.  
“I don’t want to bother you kookie.” Jimin said.  
“It’s not a disturbance for me Minnie. I wanna be with you. Please okay?”  
Jungkook said and then Jimin nodded yes.  
“Kookie! That’s my room. I live there alone” Jimin said pointing at room 152. Jungkook let Jimin get off.  
“ Come in kookie! Offering you a tea is the only thing I could do.” Jimin said looking timidly at Jungkook. Jungkook could swear that Jimin looked so adorable when he looked at Jungkook like that. His lips were like rose petals. Jungkook knew how soft them was. They were like velvet rose petals. So soft and beautiful. Jungkook could remember them in his cheeks from time to time years ago.  
“Thank you Minnie!” Jungkook said with a huge smile in his face.  
Jungkook went inside Jimin’s room and looked like he expected it to look. So neat, clean and cute indeed. The light pink paint really matched with Jimin’s aura according to how Jungkook thought.  
“Kookie! Wait in the sofa until I come back.” Jimin said and left to the kitchen. Even though Jimin said that it was just a hostel room, it was more like a cottage. It had a kitchen , a little open space with a sofa as well. His room was attached to those places. Jungkook didn’t want to ask Jimin whether he was seeing anyone or not. After looking at the room, he could say that Jimin was possibly single because there was no evidence like he was dating somebody. Jungkook didn’t know why he actually did that but he snuck in to Jimin’s room because he was so curious about Jimin’s life. He searched for somethings but he didn’t actually know what he was looking for at least and something really caught him off guard. There was a small framed picture in Jimin’s table and that picture surprised Jungkook to the core. It was a selfie that they took years ago. Jungkook had his arms around Jimin’s smaller frame and Jimin was resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook felt overwhelmed but he rushed to the sofa like he saw absolutely nothing. In the mean time Jimin returned with tea.  
“Thank you Minnie.” Jungkook said as he got the tea. Jimin sat right next to him and Jungkook could say that he was nervous.  
Jungkook looked at Jimin while sipping from the hot tea. Jimin still was the sweetest boy that he ever met. Jungkook could say from the sight that Jimin was in jitters as he played with his nails. Jimin used to play with his nails when he was nervous in middle school too. Jungkook just knew Jimin too much. In the mean while Jungkook asked for Jimin’s phone and he saved his number in his phone. Jimin said that he will and that kind of relieved Jungkook.  
“Minnie.. I’ll get going now! Don’t worry about In Seok or whoever the fuck who hurt you earlier. I’ll take care of him.” Jungkook said with confidence. He knew what he can do. He was mayor’s son after all. He could just hire somebody to beat the shit out of In Seok. Jungkook knew that he could ruin the big guy but he wouldn’t make his hands bloody like an idiot. He could use a pawn for that.  
“Kookie! Please don’t get hurt!” Jimin said and he looked like he was about to cry. Jungkook wondered whether he’d never loose his child like innocence.  
“Minnie don’t you worry? Remember when you called me super man because I hurt the scumbag who called you names? Trust me! Okay?” Jungkook said and he didn’t wait Jimin to answer. He impulsively stepped forward and hugged his small Jimin. Jungkook could hear the sighs of the smaller boy. Jungkook cupped his face. “Look at me Minnie! The Kookie here won’t let anybody hurt you again. Okay? Jungkook said while Jimin was looking right in to his eyes and it almost looked like he believed in those words. Jungkook took his leave from Jimin.

Jungkook got in to a taxi and he was confused of what just happened. He was hoping to hate Jimin but right now he has totally done the exact opposite thing. He only learnt one thing. It’s that he can never hate the smaller. It seemed almost impossible. The hate for almost for years got eradicated because he couldn’t help but be soft for crying Jimin. He couldn’t believe his Jimin being sexually assaulted. He knew Jimin couldn’t take it. He was more than glad that he could save Jimin from In Seok. It broke Jungkook’s heart when he saw Jimin being violated. He got his phone and texted some local thug that he got to know because of his dad. Jungkook’s dad always had to use that kind of people due to dark political stuff which Jungkook mostly found boring.  
“Hey! It’s Jeon Jungkook. The mayor’s son. There’s a dude called In Seok in Seoul university. Teach him a fucking lesson. Don’t kill him. Torture him and ask him not to mess with Park Jimin. Your money will be transferred to your account. Tell me how much you want.”

“It’s been a while young master. Bank me 20000 dollars and consider your work done. You have my account number.”  
The reply from the gangster was quick and now Jungkook sighed in relief because he knew that Jimin wouldn’t have to live in fear anymore. He quickly transferred the money to the gangster’s account number via his phone.

Jungkook felt weirdly happy that Jimin had their photo framed. He couldn’t believe that he’d do so. He thought so lowly of Jimin but he thought that he wouldn’t jump in to conclusions though the fact that Jimin had their photo framed obviously lightened his heart. 

Jungkook got home and he only remembered about Jessica when he got home. Jessica was already mad and was waiting for him in the garden swing. Her face was red with anger.  
“Where were you Jungkook! I waited for you and got home because I couldn’t find you!! Ugh how can you do this to me!! I’m not even used to Korea still. “ Jessica almost screamed.  
“I’m sorry but something came up. You not being used to Korea is not my problem Jess. In the first place I didn’t ask you to come and live here.” Jungkook bursted out and he didn’t really want to put up with her drama. Jungkook instincts told him that he shouldn’t tell Jessica about Jimin at all. It’s unlike he ever said yes to her relationship traps. He hardly shared anything personal with her.  
“Something is up with you Jungkook! I can read you like a book!” Jessica exclaimed.  
“Stop being crazy and there’s nothing that you already don’t know!” Jungkook didn’t know why he lied but he knew that he had to. Jungkook went inside the house without putting up with her anymore.  
“I’ll find about what’s up with you!!!” Jungkook heard Jessica screaming at the top of her lungs but Jungkook didn’t reply in advance. He just couldn’t. He kind of felt Jessica to be too domineering. They were technically not even in a relationship. He didn’t want to break Jessica’s heart like it’s a piece of cake but still Jungkook thought that she should know her limit.


	4. Falling In Love Without A Word..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic language and some mild sexual content. So be aware. Again I’m reminding you guys that I’m a new author and I really appreciate comments and kudos. Hope y’all will have great day!! Xoxo..

A throw back their to pre-teens!

“Jungkookie!! Would you let me take a bite from your blueberry icecream?” Jimin asked from Jungkook. He was looking all innocent and adorable.  
“Oh Minnie! No you don’t bite ice-cream! You always lick it like some popsicle!” Jungkook feigned a resistance because he knew that if he acted like he didn’t like it, Jimin will surely use his puppy eyes on him and young Jungkook was in love with his puppy eyes.  
“But last time I let you lick mine!” Jimin said using his puppy eyes on Jungkook like exactly Jungkook guessed and yes Jungkook couldn’t fight it any more. He just let Jimin lick from his ice-cream. He didn’t feel disgusted. In fact he felt mysteriously happy that Jimin had a lick from his ice-cream.  
The twelve year old Jungkook was taller than Jimin and he often made fun of Jimin calling him cute and short. It became kind of his daily routine. Love was a big word for a twelve year old but surely he felt something. Something more than friendship which urged him to keep Jimin close to him.He didn’t know why but thinking of Jimin made him all ecstatic and excited which wasn’t much prominent in his life. He was too serious for a twelve year old boy. He heard that praise too much but things were different when he stayed with Jimin. It’s like everything was simply amazing when he was with him. One day Jungkook came to get Jimin from his class as Jimin was two years older than him. One obese boy came forward and said.  
”Look the faggot’s friend has come to pick him up!”  
Jungkook didn’t feel anything when that fatty said that because he didn’t know what faggot meant. He knew it was an insulting term when Jimin looked embarrassed and disappointed. He looked like he was about to cry.  
“Kookie, don’t come to pick me up from here anymore” Jimin said.  
“ugh why though? Hyung what did that fatty mean? “ Jungkook asked because he was quite bewildered.  
“I don’t know how to answer that. I think he meant that I’m not manly enough” Jimin said with his childish innocence. Jimin didn’t know what that guy meant as well but he knew that it had to do something with toxic masculinity. He was a fourteen year old and he didn’t possess a lot of knowledge about homosexuality and stuff. “Do you think I’m not manly enough Kookie?” Jimin asked and he was so close to sobbing.  
”Oh no hyung! You are tiny but you are so handsome. I can assure you that.“ Jungkook said in confusion. He was upset because he understood Jimin was upset. He really hated seeing Jimin getting hurt. Jungkook always thought that Jimin didn’t deserve to get hurt. 

The next day when Jimin went to school the fatty came running towards him. He had plasters in his face.  
“Hey look I’m sorry for calling you a faggot.” He said and he technically had a black eye as well.  
“Um it’s okay but why are you apologizing all of a sudden?” Jimin asked as he was quite surprised.  
“Your middle school friend beat the shit out of me.” He confessed and Jimin couldn’t believe how much Jungkook cared for him. Jimin felt amazed because that was a protection that he hasn’t even got from his own family. Jimin didn’t have much of a care since his dad died. His mum drank too much and had men all over their house. Sometimes Jimin could hear her unnecessary appeal to deity in her bed room. Sometimes “oh my god!! Yes!! Yes! Right there!” She wouldn’t even mind that Jimin was there. Jimin felt too afraid to be seen by those men so usually he locked himself in the room. Jimin felt so safe when he was with Jungkook. It was like Jungkook became his shield to protect himself from the dangers that world has planned for him. He always made him smile.  
The next time when Jimin saw Jungkook, he felt so emotional. Jimin ran towards him and hugged him. Jimin was only tall up to Jungkook’s chest.  
“Hyung! Are you crying? Did that fucker hurt you again? Tell me hyung!” Jungkook said.  
“No kookie! Why did you fight with him? What if you got hurt?” Jimin said in response and he was sobbing endlessly.  
“Ah hyung! Please don’t cry. I don’t get hurt okay? I’m the superman! Okay? “ Jungkook said with a small chuckle. Jimjn was still hugging Jungkook. Jimin hit Jungkook’s chest with his small fist to resist but the younger’s playful attitude made him smile.  
“Okay superman! Please don’t get hurt! Can you promise me that?” Jimin said looking right in to Jungkook’s eyes.  
“I.. Jeon Jungkook the superman promise here not to get hurt!” Jungkook ended his words with a loud chuckle and when he noticed that Jimin was no longer crying but smiling, he felt an ease at heart. Sad Jimin always had an effect on Jungkook. 

Jungkook used to walk Jimin from school to home. He never let Jimin go by the side where vehicles go. Even if he was the younger, Jungkook felt like he was the adult among himself and Jimin. One time Jungkook invited Jimin to have a sleepover and Jimin said yes. Jimin’s mum wouldn’t care where he slept anyway.  
“Hyung don’t worry! My parents are not home.. Lee ji ajumma makes delicious food..” Jungkook said in assurance which made Jimin excited. About 2pm Jungkook and Jimin went to Jungkook’s place.  
“Jungkook is this a home or a palace?” Jimin asked as he was so shocked to see the place. Jungkook smiled and back hugged Jimin.  
“Let’s go inside Jiminie hyung! I’ll show you my room!” Jungkook said and Jimin nodded in response. Jimin knew that Jungkook’s dad was the mayor but he didn’t imagine Jungkook to be that rich. Little did he know that Jungkook refused his Porsche ride just so he can walk with Jimin. After dropping off Jimin, he’d ask his driver to come and pick him up. Little did he know that Jungkook didn’t enjoy the riches like he enjoyed Jimin’s company. Jungkook was an only child so Jimin thought that one day Jungkook will also be a mayor or someone like that as his father is also having a high rank. It made Jimin happy. He would actually be more than happy about Jungkook’s success to be honest. Jimin knew he always felt something for Jungkook. He was too manly for a twelve year old. He would throw fists over somebody just to protect him. Jungkook felt like his guardian angel. Jimin felt weird when he sometimes got a hard when Jungkook put his hands over Jimin’s thighs. Jimin could remember once he felt Jungkook’s boner when he sat on Jungkook’s lap. Jimin could remember the blushed face of Jungkook. They never discussed about those weird moments and that made each others’ company comfortable for each other. Sometimes Jimin used to jerk off remembering how strong Jungkook is. He used to imagine how great Jungkook will be in bed with him. He was fourteen after all. He didn’t know why society didn’t approve two guys being sexual with each other. Jimin could swear that he always felt right when he was with Jungkook. Jimin understood that he wasn’t in to girls when the hottest girl in his neighborhood asked him to date her but he didn’t feel attracted. Jimin didn’t know whether Jungkook was gay or not but as Jimin thought the boner accident kind of explained that Jungkook had a thing for him too. Even if he thought like that, he still thought that Jungkook deserved a better person than him. It broke his heart too but he always wanted the best for his Jungkook. 

“Hyung! Would you like to share my bed with me or do you wanna sleep in the guest room? Guest room is dark and it’s scary to sleep in the night. I’m just saying! “ Jungkook said.  
Jimin smiled when he understood what Jungkook wanted. He was innocently manipulating Jimin to share the bed with him.  
“Ahaha I’ll be in your bed then tonight ! But now I’m hungry kookie!” Jimin said.  
“Let’s go downstairs Jiminie! Ajumma must have made something delicious. She’s a good cook!” Jungkook said while putting his hand on Jimin’s shoulder. They ran from Jungkook’s room to the dining room just like the children they were. They were always so happy with each others company. It was like the outer world didn’t matter at all as long as they got each other. When Jimin went downstairs with Jungkook, Jimin saw a stout woman who wore a kind expression was organizing dishes in the dining table. It was technically like a feast. Jimin hardly got to see that much of food.  
“Oh my god! This is too much Kookie!” Jimin said surprised!  
“It’s not a big deal Jiminie hyung! It’s unlike you come here everyday.”  
“Still too much.” Jimin said and there was a pout visible in his face.  
“Hyung you look so cute when you pout!” Jungkook said while squishing Jimin’s rosy cheeks and there was baby fat prominent in those beautiful cheeks.  
It seemed like Jungkook was close with ajumma.  
“Ajumma! This is Jiminie hyung! We are bff!” He said introducing his little friend to the middle aged lady.  
“Oh it’s a pleasure to see a friend of our young master. He has never brought anyone home before.” The maid said smiling. It looked like she was genuinely happy for Jungkook. Jimin smiled at her whole heartedly. They sat in the large dinning table. Hoeddeok (sweet syrupy pancakes), Bulgogi (marinated beef barbecue), Samgyeopsal (pork strips), Japchae (stir-fried noodles), Kimchi (fermented vegetables) , spicy rice cakes and a lot of other food were there. Jungkook saw that Jimin really loved rice cakes. He took a mental note to ask Lee ji ajumma to make some rice cake so that he could give it to Jimin in school later in the coming week. Jimin and Jungkook ate a lot and the maid made sure that they had everything that they need. Jimin was a good kid. He was so polite towards the maid as well. Such small things about Jimin made Jungkook like Jimin even more. No matter what other people talked of him, Jungkook knew that Jimin was just an innocent soul and Jungkook would kick anybody’s ass if they talk crap about his little friend.  
“Jiminie hyung.. There’s a small waterfall in the corner of our street. I can take you to watch it. It’s in a small wood.” Jungkook suggested.  
“Oh really? I really wanna go. Kookie let’s go!!” Jimin said as he was so excited. Jimin always loved enjoying the nature. It’s like nature always soothed him. Jungkook led the way and Jimin followed him.  
“Be aware of the mud puddle Minnie.” Jungkook said and made sure that Jimin didn’t fall in to it.  
They were in the wood in fifteen minutes.  
“Kookie I didn’t know that you guys had a wood at the end of your street?” Jimin said.  
“Ahaha it’s quite hard to believe that this exists. I know! Because we are close to a big city..” Jungkook said. Jimin agreed as he nodded in response. It was quite big to call it a wood. A vast area was covered in tall trees. Jungkook took Jimin’s hand asked him not to be afraid because it will get quiet dark when they get in to forest because of the huge tree shadows. Jungkook knew that Jimin was generally scared of the darkness so he was watching out for him. They walked in to the forest. Jungkook could feel Jimin holding in to him tighter and from that Jungkook knew that Jimin was getting scared. Jungkook found that adorable. Such actions made him want to protect Jimin more and more. They could almost hear the sound of waterfall. Jimin let go of Jungkook’s hand to adjust his t-shirt. So meanwhile Jungkook went forward in faster pace. In the next second Jungkook heard Jimin screaming. He ran back to Jimin and saw that there was a big spider near by his leg. Jungkook smashed the spider with his shoe.  
“Minnnie! Don’t be scared. I killed him. Okay?” Jungkook said smiling in reassurance.  
“Kookie don’t leave me. I was so scared!” Jimin said.  
“Kookie is sorry okay? I’m not moving at least an inch from you.” Jungkook made scared Jimin calm down with his soothing words. Jungkook didn’t let his hand go again. They reached the waterfall with in next twenty minutes. It was absolutely beautiful. They could feel small water drops from the waterfall in their faces. They watched it from a distance but still they felt it in their bodies like small dew drops hugging them tight.  
“Kookie! Thank you for taking me here. This is the most beautiful place I have ever been to!” Jimin said and genuine feelings were visible in his face.  
“My pleasure hyung! You know what! This place reminds me of you Jiminie hyung.” Jungkook said with a mysterious smile plastered on his face.  
“Really? But why?” Jimin asked.  
“Beauty hyung! This waterfall is so beautiful! So are you!” Jungkook said looking at Jimin’s face. Jimin’s cheeks became so reddish as he blushed so hard.  
“Kookie!! I’m gonna hit you!” Jimin playfully hit Jungkook.  
“I’ll take you here one day again hyung!”  
“Okay!! Then promise me Kookie!”  
Jungkook promised Jimin and they slowly returned to Jungkook’s place but they rested on the way because Jimin complained that his legs were hurting. Jimin felt so emotionally attached to the waterfall but he didn’t know whether it was actually the beauty of nature or just Jeon Jungkook. It was a lie if jimin said that his heart didn’t flutter when Jungkook called him beautiful! It did things to his young heart. If someone watched them with an open mind, they’d just call the two of them “Just two kids so in love without knowing it was love.” They were both too young and ruthless to understand bigger things in life. Both of them just enjoyed the moments without even being aware of what future held for them.  
“Kookie I’m so tired.” Jimin said. Jungkook asked him to take a shower in the bathroom which was attached to Jungkook’s bed room. Jungkook gave him his smallest shirt and a boxer with a medium length. He didn’t bother to give him a pant because he knew that shirt will reach Jimin’s mid thighs. Jimin took a shower and got it to Jungkook’s oversized clothes. He knew he looked pretty as he looked through the mirror. He came out and Jungkook saw Jimin’s nipple for the first time as Jimin’s shirt was a little messed up. Jungkook felt shivers down his spine because it looked so alluring. He didn’t want to do anything to Jimin. His feelings were so pure in that way. They were too young after all but still Jungkook knew that Jimin’s body did some magic to himself. Unfortunately Jungkook wasn’t mature enough to describe the feeling.  
Jimin waited in Jungkook’s bed until Jungkook returned from his shower. Jungkook asked Lee Ji ajumma to bring dinner to his bed room. So their dinner was technically a dinner in bed. Since Jimin was too lazy to eat, Jungkook fed him few bites. It was so innocent just like that. They didn’t expect anything from each other but deep down they knew that they got each others’ back. That was the purity of first love. There was the innocence of those genuine feelings when they didn’t even know to name their feelings.  
“Minnie! I’ll play my guitar for you.. I’m not so good at it but still I can sing while playing it..” Jungkook suggested shyly.  
“Oh my god!! Kookie! Yes please.. I feel so excited..” Jimin said with an interested expression. Jungkook loved it when Jimin became all giggly and excited.  
Jungkook started playing his guitar for Jimin. Jimin got the fact that Jungkook was really good at it.

“We are runnin' so fast  
And we never look back  
And whatever I lack, you make up  
We make a really good team  
And not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry  
Between us  
Jump starting your car 'cause this city's a bore  
Buying e-cigarettes at the convenience store  
Making new clichés on our own little tour  
Let's ride  
You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you  
We try staying up late  
But we both are light weights  
Yeah we get off our face, too easy  
And we take jokes way too far  
And sometimes living's too hard  
We're like two halves of one heart  
We are, we are, we are  
You don't have to say I love you to say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We've been making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey, don't need money  
All I need is you  
All I need is you, you”  
Jungkook sang his favorite Troy Sivan’s song for Jimin. It’s just felt so right to sing for Jimin. His twelve year old heart was filled with some strange feeling. He didn’t know that he was falling in love but he was falling in love with his favorite person. Jungkook wouldn’t have sung in front of anybody that easily. He has always been so introverted but obviously Park Jimin had some big effect on him. Jimin couldn’t believe that Jungkook had such an amazing voice. He was stunned in a positive way. He hugged Jungkook’s neck when he finished the song and whispered to Jungkook’s ear about how good he was at both playing the guitar and singing.  
“Kookie! You should focus on music more I guess. You looked so calm when you sang.”  
“I think music makes me happy too Minnie.. I’m hoping to try some eastern music instruments soon..” Jungkook replied..  
“That will be lovely Kookie! Music needs you..” Jimin winked.  
They were in the bed together cuddling. Jungkook felt so happy when he had Jimin in his bed. A part of him wanted to wake up to him forever. It just felt so right to Jungkook’s young heart. 

Jimin shivered in cold but Jungkook covered him with a thick bed sheet. Jimin looked so tiny under it. Jimin gave Jungkook a head massage and Jungkook really loved it.  
“Hyung you should start a massage shop..” Jungkook said.  
“If you say so sir!” Jimin joked.  
“Oh no! You can’t do that. I don’t want you to give massages to random people. You can start Jeon Jungkook only massage shop though!” Jimin giggled at Jungkook’s absurd possessiveness but he was happy when he cared for him like that. It was strangely comfortable.  
“Hyung there are only 3 days to the new year right? Soon I’ll be thirteen and you’ll be fifteen. I cannot believe that you’ll be at highschool.” Jungkook said.  
“We are getting old!” Jimin said playfully. In the next few minutes they lost their consciousness to sleep. They were just happily asleep in each others’ hold.  
It’s not a lie that everyone’s first love has the grandeur of an epic movie.


End file.
